


Jim Kirk is a Slut

by sabby1



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Casual Sex, F/F, F/M, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Promiscuity, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 09:29:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6848923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabby1/pseuds/sabby1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim Kirk is a slut. Everyone knows it, but there is an unspoken agreement between all of them to not say a peep about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jim Kirk is a Slut

Jim Kirk is a slut. Everyone knows it, but there is an unspoken agreement between all of them to not say a peep about it. So when he’s got the Andorian princess up against a wall in the transporter room, her melodic voice reduced to nothing but embarrassing squeaky noises, it is only polite to turn a blind eye. After all, it wouldn’t be right to stand around the corner, watching with barely veiled contempt as the hero of Starfleet buries his cock in the squeaky green snatch, pounding away like a jackhammer, leaving bright purple bruises on delicate skin as he licks and bites and fucks like that’s what they pay him for. 

Nobody bats a lash when he kisses the ambassador of Rumara, grabs a handful of ample breast and squeezes a hard nipple until she squirms and rolls her hips, desperately yanking at his neck to get him to suck on it instead. It’s not polite to stare. 

It’s not polite to get hard while watching James T. Kirk suck on the mushroom shaped head of a long purple dick between two generators and a service hatch either. But it’s just not possible to look away when he flicks that agile pink tongue out against spongy flesh and reduces the man attached to the dick to nothing but a pathetic whimpering mess who’s grabbing at the railing behind him like it’s going to stop his knees from going weak or his come from spurting out prematurely, spraying all over the Cap- Jim’s upturned face. 

But who cares? Politeness is just another term for cowardice, because who wouldn’t want to watch those gorgeous eyes go hazy with desire as the man they belong to pulls a red shirt up over a faceless fuck, exposing a flat stomach and a set of impressive boobs encased in black lace? 

There is nothing that quite compares to the ravenous hunger of a horny Kirk. Legend would call him an incubus, regardless of the fact that those creatures are nothing but myth, because the manic energy Jim gains from every single meaningless fuck is hard to describe otherwise. His whole body comes alive every time he reduces another one to a helpless, needy mess of flesh and bone. 

Watching him lick and nip and kiss his way across a flat expanse of stomach down to a cunt, or a cock, or sometimes even an indefinable phenotype of sexual organ on an impossibly pigmented alien creature is mesmerizing. No matter what he’s confronted with, he goes at it like it’s his last meal and he's a starving man. 

Jim Kirk is a slut. He doesn’t discriminate gender, or size, or color, or even age, as long as the person is attractive to him. He doesn’t have a type, unless you consider the qualities ‘alive’ and ‘horny’ as a type. He’s fondled huge breasts, small ones, and even flat ones with the same abandoned fascination, regardless of their quantity. 

Once, he even had a breathless tryst with a di-phallic Gargantuan, securing him the title of unchallenged size queen for the rest of eternity. By the time he managed to cram both prehensile penises into his tight hole, sweat covered every rigid muscle in his back, and he was shaking all over, but he persisted until the very last inch was inside him. His glassy blue eyes turned towards the ceiling, his mouth hanging open in breathless, soundless rigor. And that was before the Gargantuan started to move. 

Jim never fucks the crew though. It’s another universally acknowledged thing that Captain Kirk considers every member of his crew family, and the Enterprise his home. There is no way he would soil any of them, or risk misunderstandings by getting into a meaningless fling. Service crew on any space station during shore leave are fair game. Only permanent members of the crew are excluded from the status of potential fuck-meat. 

There are at least five bridge crew members who loathe that fact. However, only one of them would ever admit to it, and even then only under torture. Nobody would fault him for it either; he only just turned eighteen after all. 

It’s easy for watching to turn into an obsession. The smooth roll of defined muscles under bronze skin is tantalizing to behold when Jim is eight inches deep in a dripping cunt, limber legs wrapped around his waist, clinging to him for dear life. 

Lips taste like salt and copper when that gorgeous ass clenches with every thrust into the willing, tight hole of a submissive little twerp, a member of a species that has yet to evolve beyond togas and laurel wreaths, on his skinny hands and knees, begging to be fucked harder, faster, more.

Jim’s neck muscles bulge between strong legs wrapped around his ears, squeezing tight in reaction to broad swipes of his tongue and the hard suction of his sealed lips on sensitive skin. 

That smile is killer just before he leans in and steals a kiss. Pearly white teeth clamp down on succulent flesh, and his quicksilver tongue darts out to coax its mate into tangling. It’s easy to imagine the slick, soft slide of muscle; the taste of salt and skin. 

The sight and sound accompanying the ruthless plunge of his strong fingers into a juicy cunt are hypnotic. Within the tight confines of a Jefferies tube, the smell of sweat and sex is so heavy in the humid air that it feels like breathing steam. 

Jim Kirk is a slut. But he's also the best damn Captain that Starfleet has ever seen, so he can get away with it. 

The End


End file.
